29,000 shades of pink
by RightOffPennyLane
Summary: Because Sakura knew from that first ride, she would never leave. The MC was a lifestyle, as she would come to learn, not just a thrill. Biker fic. GaaraxSakura. It'll get better, I swear.


I've had this idea running through my head for a while, but I guess its time to finally get it all out.

Summary: Sakura, a young girl who only see's the world through a pair of rose colored glasses meets Gaara, the hit man of the local biker gang. When she moved to Suna for her freshmen year of college she meet's him by chance in a small diner in the middle of the night.

X

A light breeze flowed through the only open window In the light living room. Cream colored carpets, bare white walls and the sent of paint greeted the young girl. Her eyes scanned the wide living room that connected to a kitchen.

Big hazel orbs counted the steps on the stair case to her left.

_One, two, three, four, five, six…_

She carried on in her head until she reached 12. It wasn't that she wasn't a fan of the stairs, they were just new for her. Her whole life she lived in the same one story house with her mother, so the steps were a big change for her.

Maybe they were a sign. Yes, that had to be it. She wasn't ready. The stair case was a sign that she wasn't ready. She slowly walked toward the stair case and laid a hand on the beautifully crafted wooden beam. It was painted white to match the walls, she noticed.

She had half a mind to cut her loses and just run. Finding a decent home In Suna that wasn't overly priced was a rather hard task for a fresh out of highschooler. No one wanted to take her seriously and she was getting fed up with being treated like a child.

However this was the best property she'd come by so far and at only $900 a month it was a steal. However the only reason it was so cheep is because a few members of a biker gang lived in the apartment behind her and next door. However between work and school she wasn't going to be home much anyways, so as long as they weren't loud and crazy she wouldn't mind.

She sighed and turned towards the relater.

"I'll take it"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura sighed and put her long hair up in a pony tail, looking herself over in the mirror she decided she looked fine. Clad in a white long sleeve cheer shirt that cut off right after her breasts, a short white skirt with slits up the side and white cheer shoes. Across the chest of her uniform read 'SUNA U' in bold red letters.

She bit her lower lip and fixed her uniform. To say that she was nervous would have to be an understatement, being the only freshman on the cheerleading squad was big. The only reason she was even accepted into Suna University, or as the students liked to call it 'The U' was for her immaculate skills.

All the credit belonged to her mother, actually. She had taught Sakura how to be a cheerleader from the moment she could walk. She really went all out when it came to Sakura. Beauty pageants, cheer camps, gymnastics. Hell she even had a summer of speech therapy because her mother felt as though she wasn't projecting enough during cheers.

Her eyes drifted to the alarm clock that rested on her night stand. 6:17. She sighed.

She still had an hour to kill.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Sakura sat on the counter next to the fridge in her kitchen. Rolled joint in one hand and a white BIC in the other hand. She pulled her legs up to sit Indian style and placed the joint to her lips, the lighter following soon after.

She inhaled deeply and held the smoke in for a moment. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the fridge. She was so happy when she found a decent sized nug in an old cigarette pack she had found in one of the boxes in her room.

That was going to be a problem for her. Where the hell was she gonna' buy weed? If she bought ounces at a time she could just make a trip to Konaha every week in a half, but in her car she would loose money from how much gas that would take.

She opened her eyes and hit her joint a few more times until it was only half, then she put it out and sat it down on the counter. She stood up and giggled. God, she was high. She sighed to herself and climbed the stairs to her bedroom, walking up to her vanity and looking at her eyes. She smirked and pulled a bottle of eye drops out of a small shoe box on the floor. She turned back to the mirror and expertly, placed two drops in each eye.

She smiled to herself, satisfied when there was a loud knock on the door.

_BANG BANG BANG._

She narrowed her eyes. Who could that be?

She descended down the stairs and placed her hand on the knob, not even bothering to look through the peep hole on the large wooden door.

She raised a brow at what she saw.

Standing in her door way was a very tall man, about 6'1 with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a leather vest with patches on it. They read _Man of mercy, National Enforcer _and finally _Akatsuki first 9. _

"Uhmm…." She was way to baked for this shit. The man looked down at her and grinned. "OH MY GOD, SO CUTE" He laughed and pat her head a few times. She grew a tick on her head. She tried smacking his hand away, but he just pinched her cheek instead.

"Sasori, yeah!" The tall man yelled, pulling the tiny girl against him, rubbing his cheek against her head. She had no idea what was going on so she did the first thing that came to mind. She kneed him right in the fucking sack.

He grunted and his face contorted into that of pain. He fell to the floor cupping his family jewls and muttered a small "Why, pinkey, why?" He sounded miserable. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was to fucking nice for her own good. "Whats your name?" She asked slightly annoyed. She really needed to get to the game. "Deidara" Came the breathless reply. "And I just wanted to let you know we could smell the weed in our apartment" She rolled her eyes.

"And you think I care?" She asked, grabbing her keys from the counter and her gym bag from the side of the door. She turned to look at him again and noted that he was now leaning against the stairwell of the building hallway. "Not really" Was his retort. Sakura closed and locked her door behind her and turned to the man now known as Deidara. "But I know that your new to this town and I wanted to let you know that I sell" He stated "If you ever want to buy".

Well that solved one of her problems.

"What kind?" She asked, pulling her bag over her shoulder. "Kush's mostly. My buddy grows it himself. Cheep, too." She thought about it for a moment. "How much?" She asked. He smirked. "I'll give you a one time deal o for scaring you so bad" Her brows flew up, then narrowed. No one sold kush for 5 a gram. That was…unheard of.

"Whats the catch…?" She asked slowly. He put his hands in his pockets and chuckled. She looked confused. "Call it my good deed for the day, yeah?" She bit her lip and looked at her phone. An hour. She sighed.

"Do you have it now?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

She had followed him to the door right next to hers and inwardly sighed. Of course.

The apartment smelt of stale beer and cigarettes and for some reason she found herself liking it. She looked around found the apartment a lot nicer than she would have thought.

His was set up the same as her's, but he actually had furniture. The living room was decorated with white and off white furniture. A huge white couch that could fit 12 people, an off white recliner and a huge 62' flat screen was mounted on the wall. There was a white mac book pro placed on the low black coffee table along with an ashtray, a scale, a huge bong and a back of NewPort's. She almost gagged. That brand was so nasty.

"Okay, how much do you need?" Deidara asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She thought for a moment. "A quarter bag should be fine" She said softly, looking over all the paintings that adorned the walls. There were so many beautiful pieces of art. She was in awe.

Deidara smiled as he watched the younger girl take in his home. He was proud, to say the least. He had taken a great deal of time and money to make his little apartment comfortable and just the way he wanted it. It was nice to see someone actually enjoy his home rather than trash it.

"Fallow me" He stated. She looked towards him and nodded, following as he lead her up the stair case. She looked at the back of his jacked and looked at the large red cloud that was sewn into the leather. She sighed. Only she would be molested by a biker then buy weed from him.

She watched as he opened the door to his room and moved so she could step inside, right into fucking hell. His room was painted black and had posters from random heavy metal bands she had never heard of. He had a king sized bed that was left unmade in the middle of the room. The bed was messy, pillows and sheets thrown about. The room itself smelt like weed and old spice. And oh god, she loved it.

Deidara diapered into his closet and she sat down on the edge of his bed. She smirked. He had a water bed. Sakura, who was still a bit high giggled and bounced on the bed before throwing herself back on it. It was so comfy and she was so tired from moving. She could feel the warm furry blanked beneath her and rubbed her freshly shaven, super smooth legs over it relishing in the feel of it.

She looked around his room a bit more. There were end tables on ether side of his bed that held random things. Cigarette packs, beer cans, ash treys, condom wrappers… She laughed to herself a bit. Her eyes drifted to the posters on the walls and she realized that she did, in fact, know some of the bands from the posters on his walls. Godsmack, Guns'n'roses, Rob Zombie etc…

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt him sit on the bed next to her. She hadn't even heard him walk towards her. She sat up and scooted towards her to see what he was doing. She watched as he pulled out a good amount of nugs and placed them on a scale. A few numbers poped up and he added a few more buds before turning the scale off and resealing the bad that held all the weed. He placed the scale down on the end table and stood up, walking over to his dresser he grabbed a ziplock bag and made his way back toward the bed.

She watched as he opened the bag and poured all the weed off the scale into it, then zipped it closed. He turned towards her and handed her the baggie, which she accepted. She looked at her phone and saw that she still had 45 minuets. She sighed and stretched.

"My wallet's in my apartment" She said through the yawning. "Wanna' get high?" She asked with a goofy grin. Deidara's eyes lit up and he smirked. She couldn't help but notice how cute he was. He even had dimples. He opened one of the pockets on his leather jacket and pulled out one of the fattest blunts she had ever seen. She raised her brow and he pulled her off the bed, toward the living room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Uh, ice ice baby,**

**Shake that ass just like dice, baby.**

**You hot, and I'm- **

Sakura blushed and looked at her phone.

_Ami broke her leg and Neji sprained his ankle during training. Can't find a replacement, game's off._

Iner Sakura jumped with joy. She didn't want to go to the game anyways. She was so tired and way to stoned to stand in front of the whole and keep a straight face while flying 10 feet in the air. She smiled and passed the blunt back to Deidara, who raised his brows.

"So what's up with the outfit?" He asked before taking a hit. She looked down at her uniform. "Oh," She started. "I cheer for the U" She answered while sending her reply to Ino. "Don't you have a game tonight?" He asked while blowing out smoke. Sakura licked her lips as she watched him. "Quarterback fucked up his ankle, cant get anyone else" She said simply, accepting the blunt that he passed back to her.

They had ended up in his living room after he pulled her off the bed. "Expecting company" He told her. "There cool, though" He had also told her. So she nodded and played along. She now found herself sitting on the large couch, watching looney toons on mute with Linkin Park playing in the background from his system. She was bringing the blunt to her lips when the door suddenly flew open, slamming into the wall behind the door frame. This caused Sakura to jump and drop the blunt. She sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Deidara yelled, standing up. Sakura who had now retrieved the weed raised a brow. Standing in the door were 2 other men in the same jacket as Deidara. One with long black hair and eyes, and the other with short white slicked back hair. He eyes went wide for a moment when they settled on the tallest of the two and she smiled.

"Itachi, its nice to meet you again" She spoke softly, pulling her hair out of its tie letting the long wavy locks fall down her back. She watched as his eyes landed on her and his eyes became softer. "Its nice to see you as well, Sakura" He spoke in his low, calm voice.

Deidara was shocked. "You two know eachother?" He asked lightly. Itachi turned to him. "She was friends with my little brother in highschool" He spoke, then faced Sakura. "He's still torn up, you know."  
She sighed. "Its his fault" was her retort before hitting the blunt again, passing it to Deidara. Itachi nodded once in understanding. She had been right after all.

"Well" She started. "Im gonna' go change and get your money" She faced Deidara who nodded. "Be right back" and with that she grabbed her gym bag, bag of weed and made her way passed the men standing in the door way.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**I know everyone's super oc, but fuck it.**_

_**Please review c:**_

_**Xo-Penny Lane.**_


End file.
